


One life stand

by Bebrenx



Category: Clean Bandit (Band), Years & Years (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:45:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4588320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bebrenx/pseuds/Bebrenx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olly’s visiting a friend in Cambridge when he meets Neil, who’s kind of intense. Olly's not sure he minds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One life stand

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Unbeta'd, so any mistakes are mine. Also shamelessly self-indulgent.

Olly’s slightly taken aback by how picture-postcard pretty Cambridge is. He’s heard about it and seen pictures obviously, even more so when Annie got an offer and then her grades, excitedly clicking through her college’s website and gawking at the huge grounds it seemed to occupy.

It’s different seeing it in person though. He loves London, enjoys being able to feel like you’re just part of the furniture, able to disappear into a crowd, but also feel individual and a distinct piece of patchwork in the huge quilt that is the capital. But Cambridge feels like its own bubble – as if it’s been carved out on another planet and set gently into place, with sprinklings of modern life, but imbued with a deep sense of history. He’s slightly disconcerted and in awe at the same time.

He’d initially intended to visit Annie during Freshers’ Week, as it’s meant to be non-stop partying, and it’s not like he’s ever going to be experiencing one of his own. But he’d got cast in a sitcom pilot for Channel 4 and he’d been scraping by to get last month’s rent, so really couldn’t pass that opportunity upand said trip was delayed.

It’s mid-October now and Cambridge feels colder than London, the students whizzing past on bikes wrapped up in huge scarves and duffle coats, others milling around slouched in hoodies and beanies. Annie’s tugging him by the arm, talking a mile a minute about how everything’s within walking distance – which is lucky for her since she’s always hated cycling and is adamant even Cambridge won’t force her to change her ways.

“Olls I have found the best deal on gin and mixers at Sainsbury’s as well, we can stop there on the way back to college so we’ve got a good start for tonight,” he tunes back in as the conversation turns to alcohol. He’s got a weird knack for knowing when the interesting part of the discussion is about to start.

“So what’s the plan for later?” he asks, turning to face her as she loops her arm through his and grins up at him. Cambridge suits her, he thinks. She’s all glowy and hasn’t stopped smiling since he arrived, though Olly likes to think that’s partly down to him. He’s slightly nervous about meeting all her new friends though – he’s pretty sure they’re going to be super different from him.  

“After I have finished my excellent tour, which I can tell you’re totally interested in, we’ll get something to eat so we don’t embarrass each other too early on in the evening by being wasted on an empty stomach,” she swings her arm dramatically and nearly whacks a poor woman with several shopping bags passing in the opposite direction.

“Whoops, sorry,” Annie throws the frazzled-looking lady a dazzling smile that has her returning it nervously, before giving her a wide berth as they pass and Olly snorts.

“Might be better off not drinking at all, if this is how you’re walking normally,” he points out helpfully and gets a poke in the ribs for his contribution to the conversation.

“Fuck off,” Annie says cheerfully. “Anyway, as I was saying, once we’ve eaten we’ll head across to Joey’s room – his is the biggest out of all of ours, no idea how he got so lucky. We’re predrinking at his and then going to Cindies.”

Olly is half-listening, but is partly distracted by a small girl who looks like she’s about to topple over thanks to the giant backpack she has on. She soldiers on determinedly, and he turns back to Annie to see if she noticed.

“Cambridge,” she shrugs, as if that explains it. “There are a lot of books to lug around,” she adds at his nonplussed expression.

“Huh,” he says, supposing that kind of figures.

“Anyway, c’mon I wanted to show you [King’s](http://www.kings.cam.ac.uk/visit/virtual-tour/index.html), people always love seeing it for the first time,” Annie’s off again, and Olly ups his pace to keep up as she turns down a cobbled side street.

***

Olly’s pretty knackered by the time they end up back at Annie’s room and he meets a couple of people on her floor who seem nice enough.

He sits perched on the counter keeping his hands to himself while she knocks up a stir fry – he learnt his lesson after initially amusing himself poking around the fridge and finding a very suspicious-looking Tupperware box at the back, surrounded with a fuzzy green outline. He’d shoved that back in sharpish.

“Are your friends nice?” he wheedles, knocking his trainers against the cupboards.

Annie turns around and waves the spoon at him in a not-at-all threatening way, eyes narrowing.

“Yes – stop doing that with your feet you menace – they’re all lovely and very friendly, so you better be nice!”

“I’m always nice!” he says, offended.

“I know,” she smiles, returning to the wok. “But sometimes you clam up around lots of new people, so I’m telling you there’s no need to worry. I wouldn’t introduce you to a room of dicks.”

“Well, that’s a shame,” Olly replies sadly, and then Annie’s full on cackling and he starts to feel less apprehensive about later.

***

As Annie bounds down the corridor, reeling off random facts about [Jesus college](http://www.jesus.cam.ac.uk/virtual-tour.html), Olly’s back to being very nervous about meeting a whole load of random people for the first time.

Annie realises he’s not responding, stops and glances at him. “Olly, come on, they’re gonna love you. Everyone’s so excited to meet you, and if I love you, which luckily for you I do, they will too,” she grins, pinching at his cheeks until he snorts and shoves her off, the knot in his stomach dissipating slightly.

As Annie knocks on the door and they wait, he does wish he’d had a chance to have a sneaky drink before they left, just to give him that initial boost of confidence, but there’s not much he can do about that now.

Then the door’s opening and Annie’s getting swept up in a whirlwind of colour as a girl with candyfloss pink hair wraps her up excitedly and starts bundling her into the room.

“And you must be Olly,” the girl is suddenly in front of him before he can blink, her motions quick and sharp as she darts around Annie, briefly looking him up and down before giving him a wide, open smile. “I’m Talya. She’s gone on about you so much we probably know what colour underwear you’re wearing right now,” she smirks, rolling her eyes.

She’s warm and effervescent, and Olly likes her immediately – enough that he chances replying: “How’d you know I’m wearing any at all?” waggling his eyebrows exaggeratedly. Talya snorts, without bothering to look abashed at all, which makes him like her even more. “Oh god, you’re gonna be trouble,” she shakes her head. “Come on in, we’ve already got started on the prelash.”

The nerves which hadn’t had a chance to rear their heads in the sudden introduction to Talya, make an unwelcome return as numerous pairs of eyes turn to look at him, trailing behind Annie.

Before he has a chance to linger awkwardly, Talya slings an arm around his shoulder and starts introducing him to the people nearest to him. Everyone’s pretty smiley and he’s relaxing a bit, though definitely not remembering any of these names.

Except then she’s saying “...and this is Neil,” and Olly’s benign smile he’d been wearing while doing the rounds half disappears because he’s so distracted.

There’d been some good-looking people in the room that he’d half-consciously appreciated, but this guy was ridiculously attractive, with floppy dark hair and this half-smile that’s already making Olly feeling hot all over. He’s got his legs crossed, arms casually rested on top and _jesus_ , those arms.

“Hi,” he sort of squeaks out, doing one of those awkward half-waves he thought he’d managed to train himself out of. He aborts it halfway through and dangles his arm back by his side, feeling himself flush as Neil’s eyes follow the movement and that half-smile widens slightly.

“Hey, I like that jumper,” he says, nodding towards Olly’s chest. Olly glances down at the oversized grey jumper in question, which looks pretty nondescript to him, and frowns a bit, wondering if this guy is taking the piss. It wouldn’t be the first time.

“Thanks,” he opts for, sounding slightly stilted to his own ears, but he imagines nobody else will notice or just think he’s shy. Neil looks like he’s about to say something else, but luckily Annie’s calling him over to go sit by her, so he’s spared the opportunity of potentially embarrassing himself in front of a very hot guy. Again, wouldn’t be the first time.

He settles down at the foot of the bed, where Annie’s sitting, and she starts distributing their gin and tonic into two glasses, meticulously measuring out the amount. “Knew you’d like him,” she murmurs quietly.

He glances at her sharply, “Shut up... Also why didn’t you warn me you were friends with a fucking Greek god?”

She handed him a drink and laughed. “I’ve definitely mentioned Neil before; you just evidently weren’t paying attention.”

“I would’ve remembered if you’d told me you’d befriended perfection,” he mutters back petulantly, sneaking a glance across at Neil, then nearly startling when he finds him staring back unabashedly at Olly. He looks away quickly and takes a quick glug of his drink, then grimaces.

“Jesus, Annie, is there any tonic in this or is it straight gin?”

She’s looking at him amusedly, and shrugs. “I’ve mixed it perfectly, not my fault you can’t handle a stiff drink.”

Her faces changes immediately, moving into a resigned expression as she realises what she’s set up, knowing Olly wouldn’t miss the chance to utilise a potential innuendo opportunity. “I can handle stiff things perfectly, I’ll have you know,” he replies mock haughtily.

Annie clinks their glasses together, ignoring his latest comment, and raising an eyebrow. “Chin, chin,” she says dryly and knocks hers back in one.

The drinks start flowing quickly after that, and Olly finds himself in the middle of several bizarre drinking games that are apparently incredibly popular among Cambridge students. He has no idea what’s going on in most of them and everyone keeps milling around and dropping back into the increasingly disjointed circle they’re sitting in. Someone else drops down beside him after a while, a knee pressed up against his, that he suddenly realises belongs to Neil.

A messy game of Ring of Fire starts up and Olly focuses on paying attention to the various complicated rules getting introduced as three Jacks get drawn one after the other, trying to ignore the heat of Neil’s leg.

Someone called Tom has drawn a queen now and a round of questions commences. Everyone’s asking quite innocuous stuff, trying to catch each other out, then Neil turns to him, raises an eyebrow and asks, deadpan: “Are you single?”

Half the circle groans and Olly wonders if he does this kind of thing often. Olly knows he’s flushing but he’s also not drunk enough to be thrown by that, and is not so secretly competitive, so tries to keep his face fairly expressionless and turns to Annie on his other side who’s now trying to keep her face straight.

“Is he always like this?” he asks instead, in a pretend whisper, gesturing at Neil not particularly subtly. It has the desired effect in getting the group to laugh, deflects the attention onwards and breaks the slightly odd anticipatory tension that seemed to have arisen after Neil asked him.

The next person along, whose name Olly can’t remember, has got distracted and cocks up so they have to take a drink of what looks a suspiciously murky mix.

He sees Neil lean forward out of the corner of his eye as the group around them gets distracted by the break in the game.

“So, are you?” he asks, and Olly feels very wrong-footed. He’s still feeling uncertain as to whether he’s missing something, because he can’t remember the last time he had a guy be this forward with him, particularly one who looks like that. But Neil’s staring at him unwaveringly, and Olly shrugs and nods, glancing back at him to watch his reaction.

“I saw you in some of Annie’s pictures on her wall, and initially I was like, where’ve you been hiding this gorgeous boyfriend, and can I steal him?” Neil continues, smiling a little now Olly’s confirmed he’s single.

Olly chuckles. “Annie’s boyfriend, really?”

Neil grins more now, as if he’s encouraged Olly’s smiled back at him. “To be fair, I’d never met you and you’re all wrapped up together in most of the pictures. Besides, you’d look cute together.”

Olly laughs properly then. “Yeah, apart from the fact I’m gay.”

“You being gay has nothing to do with the pretty visual,” Neil leans back on his elbows, shooting Olly another look from under his lashes that makes Olly feel a bit quivery. “Though I will say that’s welcome news for me.”

Olly’s coming round to the idea that Neil is genuinely interested in pursuing him this evening. It’s quite heady to think he has this guy’s full attention, and it’s getting to the stage where he’s tipsy enough to feel a bit more confident in being forward.

He has sub-consciously mimicked Neil’s pose and can’t help smiling at him, asking coyly, “is it now?”

Neil’s eyes light up as if he’s proper happy now Olly’s actively flirting back and he turns partly on his side to lean in a bit, as if he’s about to murmur something just for Olly to hear.

Except just then, someone chucks a plastic cup (empty, thankfully) at Neil’s head and Olly realises mostly everyone else has got moving and is heading towards the door. “Come on, Casanova, we’re going to Cindies,” another good-looking guy with sandy hair calls out, shrugging on his jacket.

Neil rolls his eyes, but moves up anyway, Olly’s heart dropping a little in his chest, before he holds out a hand for Olly, smiling down at him. After he’s been pulled to his feet, Neil adjusts the neck of Olly’s jumper which had lagged to one side, dragging a finger along his exposed collarbone, eyes tracking the movement.

Olly can’t remember the last time he’s been this turned on so quickly, especially with clothes on.

“Neil, babe, have you still got my uni card?” a girl is calling from the doorway and Neil sighs, stepping back slightly.

“Yeah, one sec Grace,” he calls, eyes not leaving Olly’s. “To be continued?” he asks, smiling more softly now and Olly feels himself offering up what he’s pretty sure is a soppy smile in return.

He nods, again feeling a bit short on words, and Neil squeezes his shoulder, before stepping round him to go and catch up with the girl.

“I’m guessing you’re not gonna need that camp bed I set up especially for you tonight, hmm?” Annie suddenly appears from behind him and Olly elbows her, catching her off guard so she has to windmill her arms to keep from tottering over. He doesn’t feel bad.

“God, shut up,” he can feel himself grinning though, shaking his head.

“I wondered how long it’d take you two to gravitate together, thought we at least might make it to Cindies first though,” she shakes her head in faux disapproval.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he starts, before changing track. “Seriously though, what’s wrong with him? There’s got to be something wrong with him, Annie, he’s fucking fit and very charming and apparently very clever.”

She tilts her head consideringly, as they move to the door, trailing the group ahead. “I mean he slept around in Freshers’, but who didn’t?” she laughs, obviously recalling her antics that Olly heard about in far too much detail. “Obviously he gets a lot of attention, but I mean he’s not a dick at all. Just pretty forward when he likes someone, as you’ve seen.”

Olly thinks about this as they head out into the bracing cold, which isn’t quite so bad now he’s got an alcohol jacket warming him up. None of that seems surprising, but he can’t help be slightly suspicious of someone that good-looking not being slightly up themselves about it. He’s only got anecdotal experience here, but it’s been pretty consistently reliable so far in his life.

There’s a queue building round the outside of the building as they approach. Annie had been regaling him with tales about how Cindies is essentially an institution – loved by students despite its perpetually sticky floor, with an incessant run of cheesy songs. They get to skip the queue – Annie mutters something about how it paid off to be friends with some of the older ridiculously sporty people who had blues. Olly’s not sure why that gets them perks, but he’s not currently in the mindset to be questioning that principle.

It’s rammed already when they get inside, and Olly fully committed to dancing the night away when an old Spice Girls song starts up. But Annie’s getting waved over to the bar where some of the others have gathered and he follows, casting a forlorn look towards the bustling dance floor as he goes.

He’s handed some dodgy looking shot by Annie, and they all throw them back, before he’s given some fruity alcopop which seems to be the drink of choice, which is bizarrely hilarious, considering he hasn’t drunk one since he was about 18.

They all head for the dance floor after that, and Olly soon finds himself in and among Annie and her friends as Misteeq’s Scandalous starts playing, followed by Journey’s Don’t Stop Believing, which results in a mass sing-along. The time passes in a blur. He doesn’t forget about Neil – it’s kind of hard to when they catch eyes every now and again and Neil purposefully looks him up and down, often after Olly’s dropped down into a half grind – but he’s got caught up in the excited thumping of music, and is quite content to carry on shimmying away among the group for the time being.

After a couple more songs, Annie’s friend Ali gestures that he’s going for a cigarette and Olly follows, keen for some air and hoping to squirrel one off him. He joins Ali against the wall outside, taking the proffered cigarette he lights, and leans back. Ali’s sweet. Olly listens as he chats away about how he’d expected everyone to be “like out of this world intelligent, which they kind of are, but it’s not as intimidating as I’d been expecting”. He waves his hands around a lot for emphasis, admitting he hadn’t spoken a word during his first two supervisions until the director of studies took him aside to ask what was up.

Then he’s in the middle of asking about Olly being an actor, if rejection gets any easier to deal with (it doesn’t), when he’s stopped mid-thought noticing heat all up Olly’s side. He kind of knows who it is before he even turns to face Neil.

“There you are,” he says lazily, crossing his arms as he props himself up next to Olly. “Alright, mate?” he nods at Ali, who stubs the half-finished cigarette out with a grin. “Yeah, yeah, I’m going, can’t miss this song, can I?” he asked, bobbing his shoulders in a weird motion as the initial beats to R Kelly’s Ignition starting up.

Neil snorts and shakes his head, watching Ali drift off, still bopping about awkwardly. “Genuinely didn’t mean to make him fuck off,” he said, turning back towards Olly. “But, since he has...” he trails off and Olly watches him push off the wall and bracket Olly against the wall with his arms.

“Now he has, and you’ve got me trapped out here, by ourselves,” Olly smirks, taking a final pull of his cigarette, enjoying watching Neil’s eyes track the movement, before he drops it and stamps it out on the ground. “That should not have been as hot as it was,” Neil says dazedly. “Nearly Sandy in Grease level hot.”

Olly laughs, and makes use of having his arms free to wind them around Neil’s neck, feeling bolder now and happy from the drink and dancing.

“So tempted to say tell me about it stud, but I’m going to restrain myself,” he said and Neil grins before his eyes go from sparkly to serious all of a sudden as he leans in.

“I’m hoping you’re not about to turn me down,” he murmurs, lips getting closer to Olly’s.

“Definitely not gonna turn you down,” Olly’s whispered reply is half muffled by the kiss, but he feels Neil smile into it anyway.

It’s sweeter than Olly had been expecting initially, Neil just pressing soft kisses to his mouth, before moving to his jaw and dotting light kisses from his chin up to under his ear. “Oh,” Olly hears himself breathe shakily. Then Neil’s turning his light kisses into something a bit more deliberate and Olly can tell he’s gonna have a love bite tomorrow, possibly two if Neil keeps up at that.

“You’re really gorgeous,” Neil pauses to pull back and look at Olly. “Like seriously, can’t take my eyes off you gorgeous.”

Neil’s cupping Olly’s face in his hands and usually that sort of comment would make him laugh, but his knees feel a bit shaky and he’s definitely not laughing at the moment. Neil’s kind of super intense, but everything he says seems incredibly sincere, so Olly doesn’t quite know how to react to it.

“Says you,” he settles on, hands resting over Neil’s hips. Neil gives him another slow smile, eyes dropping down to Olly’s mouth, before leaning in again, thumbs tracing down Olly’s neck as he kisses him.

This one quickly turns dirtier and Neil’s hands soon wander from his chaste stroking of Olly’s cheeks, moving down and under his jumper, drawing up by his rib cage and then settling them hot on his hips, pressing Olly harder into the wall. Olly’s breathless when they pull apart a little, and his eyelids feel heavy, like they’re going to drift shut out of his control, ready for another kiss.

“Did you want to stay much longer?” Neil asks, mouth brushing against Olly’s, not bothering to move back further. He brings one hand back up, stroking the shell of Olly’s ear so tenderly Olly feels like he genuinely might melt into a pool of liquid on the floor. It’s the sudden switch between hot and filthy and painfully sweet that has his stomach twisted up, and his hands fluttering about nervously, not quite sure where to put them or how to play this.

He shakes his head, then smiles. “’m all danced out anyway.”

“Very intriguing dancing it was too,” Neil grins. “Well, very distracting anyway.”

“That was my intention,” Olly replies, shifting his palms up Neil’s firm chest and feeling anticipatory nerves set in.

“I like watching you dance,” Neil says and he grimaces at himself immediately afterwards as if he thinks it sounds weird. “You’re making me say stupid things,” he smiles, shrugging almost bashfully, though his eyes are twinkling mischievously.

“Why do I feel like I’m not the first person you’ve said that to?” Olly rolls his eyes laughing, but Neil’s face goes intense again and he frowns at Olly.

“You are though.”

Olly feels his gaze skitter away, unable to maintain the eye contact, and with no sensible response coming to mind, he does the only thing he can think of doing – rapidly changing the subject with no subtlety at all.

“I should probably let Annie know I’m being a flake,” he says, glancing to his left and gesturing back at the dance floor. The change of subject works though; evidently the underlying implication is enough to get Neil’s attention back on where the evening is going.

“You should definitely tell her you found a better option for tonight,” he grins, wide and flirty.

“Anything is better than my right hand,” Olly blurts out, immediately feeling mortified at letting that slip, though Neil just laughs loudly, shaking his head in disbelief and saying, “well, I’m honoured”, before moving back and taking Olly by the hand.

“Come on, let’s go,” he says and they weave their way back through the packed dance floor to where the group are. Annie sees him and zeroes in on their interlaced hands immediately, smirking at him as she reaches across to give him a hug. “Knew it, you little dark horse, I won’t wait up, but here’s my spare card if you need to let yourself back in,” she shouts in his ear, tucking her card into his pocket, with a cheerful tap on his arse. “Enjoy yourselves, boys,” she yells after leaning back, causing a few stray wolf whistles to break out among her friends.

Neil just gives them the finger, but he’s smiling like the cat that got the cream, and Olly glances away, smiling himself as they head for the exit.

This time when they get outside he shivers – he didn’t have anything more to drink since they started dancing, and his more sober state has meant he’s much more aware of the cold.

“You want my jacket?” Neil asks, starting to shrug out of the denim one he’d only just put back on, as they headed out.

“No, no, keep it. I’ll feel terrible if you crawl up and die of frostbite because of me,” Olly says dramatically, waving away his protest. “Besides, it’s not far to walk. Cambridge is so cool.”

He meant the being able to walk everywhere, but it also extends to the whole place he supposes, so the statement’s succinctness was fitting.

“It is, isn’t it? I wasn’t entirely sure what to expect when I applied, but I came for an open day and fell in love. It’s weird being here everyday though. Such a sick place to study,” Neil stares up at a nearby building – Olly assumes it’s a college though he can’t quite tell. All the buildings here are pretty awesome to look at, but he can’t tell most of them apart.

Neil looks back at Olly and pauses for a moment before lifting his arm up. “If you won’t take my generosity, will you at least share body warmth?”

Olly ducks under his arm, grinning at the ground to try and hide his huge smile. “If you insist,” he answers.

The walk goes even quicker, with him tucked under Neil’s arm, and when they reach the lead up to Jesus college, he nearly wants to drag his feet to make it last a bit longer.

But then he remembers where they’re headed and decides that’s probably not necessary.

“My room’s in Chapel Court,” Neil says apropos of nothing, and he seems slightly nervous for the first time since Olly’s met him.

“Well, I’m very excited to see it,” Olly leans into him further, and when Neil turns to smile at him, Olly returns it, which seems to bolster Neil. He speeds up slightly, leading Olly down several corridors and through a courtyard – Olly has a passing worry he is never going to be able to find Annie’s room from here later; everything looks the same.

Neil uses his card to beep them in and his room is first on the right so there isn’t far to walk, though he stops suddenly once he’s opened the door and Olly very nearly walks into him. “Did you want anything to eat?”

Olly’s slightly bemused, and it must show on his face, as Neil nods past him, looking slightly embarrassed. “Kitchen’s through there, so it just reminded me to be polite.”

“Nah, I’m good, thank you though. No need to be polite with me,” Olly retorts playfully, and just like that, Neil’s eyes are dark again and he’s tugging Olly into his room, flicking on the light as they go.

“C’mere you,” he murmurs, backing into a wall and pulling Olly closer to him. It’s nice being able to see him back in bright light again. Neil has a very nice face, it’d be a shame to only see it in shadows, Olly thinks.

Without really registering it, Olly’s got a hand up on said face, tracing Neil’s eyebrows and jawline, before sweeping them up by his cheeks. Neil lets him, just watching with a fond look that’s making Olly’s legs go all quivery again. He wishes they’d stop that, it’s going to become highly inconvenient if they keep doing it every time Neil looks at him.

“You have a really nice face,” he offers up inanely, and his finger sinks slightly into the hollow where Neil’s dimple emerges as he smiles down at Olly.

“My lips are feeling left out, just so you know,” he says quietly, staying very still from where he’s leaning against the wall.

“Wouldn’t want that,” Olly replies dryly, glancing up to meet Neil’s gaze before he leans in and presses a soft kiss to Neil cheek, making him let out an annoyed “hmph”, before Olly silences him with a kiss.

Neil groans quietly, like he’s been restraining himself and it took a lot of effort, which turns Olly on more than he’d care to admit. Neil’s arms wrap round Olly immediately, overlapping to brush up the side of his ribcage, before one hand drops down to his arse, giving it a casual squeeze before resting there.

Olly wants to get even closer, but he can’t with all these layers of clothing between them.

“Is it too forward to ask you to take all your clothes off now?” he asks, in between lingering kisses.

“No, actually I was wondering if you were ever going to ask,” Neil smirks, hands immediately going to shrug off his jacket, before he strips off his shirt too. Olly’s in the process of toeing off his trainers, when he glances up and stops immediately.

“Oh god, it’s even worse than I thought it was going to be,” Olly says dumbstruck, staring at Neil’s now exposed chest.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Neil sounds sulky, and Olly snorts at the pouty look he’s got on his face.

“Your body is ridiculous,” he says, still unable to tear his eyes away, alternating between the chest, the glimpse of his V lines and those absurdly defined arms.

“Is that a good ridiculous?” Neil seems to know the answer to that already, since the borderline cockiness has returned to his tone, and he goes back to slipping his shoes off too.

“No, I’m terribly turned off and regretting the life choices I made that led me here tonight,” Olly sighs dramatically, turning away, shaking his head.

That was a bad decision since he’s entirely unaware that Neil is game for playing dirty, so there’s nothing he can do to prevent the high-pitched squeal he lets out when Neil tackles him from behind, bundling him onto the bed.

Olly’s still stunned, so it doesn’t take much work for Neil to have him pinned down.

“You know it’s lucky you’re a terrible liar and I’m not easily offended, because that could’ve really upset me,” he says looking down at Olly.

“Just didn’t want to give you an inflated impression of yourself,” Olly returns, unable to stop himself from sneaking another peek at Neil’s fucking incredible arms which are even more defined now he’s using them to prop himself up above Olly.

“I don’t have such qualms about doing the same for you, cause I think you’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” Neil’s gone all serious again, and Olly’s cheeks are so hot he thinks you could quite feasibly fry an egg on them.

He does the only thing that has been working to make Neil stop saying things like that so far, and stretches his head up quick to catch his lips in another kiss.

Neil hums happily, and settles more of his weight on Olly. He cups Olly’s chin in one hand, slipping his tongue in for another kiss.

“Your kissing is very distracting, but I’m still gonna tell you how gorgeous you are,” Neil murmurs into his mouth.

“First though, I’m gonna get us both out of these,” he tugs at Olly’s waistband, before sitting back and Olly whines a little, totally involuntarily. Neil pauses, leaning back on his knees to give Olly an intense look, darting in quickly to give Olly another kiss. “You’re too much,” he adds, shaking his head slightly before shuffling off to remove his jeans.

Olly starts peeling off his jumper, suddenly a bit shy at undressing in front of someone new, particularly when it’s in the harsh light of the room, and Neil’s body is, as far as he can tell, actually flawless.

He doesn’t have much time to dwell it on though because Neil’s hopping back onto the bed in just his boxer briefs, which is a very distracting sight indeed.

“Don’t stop there, that’s not fair,” Neil complains, gesturing at Olly’s hands where they’ve paused in mid-action on his tracksuit bottoms. Olly grins and shucks them off, and almost instantly Neil’s back on him, kissing along his neck.

“God,” Olly groans when Neil starts using his teeth, and grips at his shoulder, feeling the taut skin there and digging in slightly. He slides his hand into Neil’s hair at the nape of his neck, and it’s even softer than it looks, because of course it is, and directs Neil’s head back to him for another kiss.

He really likes kissing Neil, he’s decided. He’s got this incredible knack for knowing when to kiss hard and fast, and when to slow it down, slipping his tongue in as if he has all the time in the world, both of which leave Olly breathless, his toes curling at the sensation.

Now they’ve stripped off, he can feel Neil hard against him and it’s a rush to know he’s this worked up because of Olly.

“You’re so fit,” Olly groans, starting to rock up against him, not sure where to put his hands, but wanting to touch every inch of Neil. He runs his hands down the broad expanse of his back, down to where it tapers into his narrow waist and hips, before going lower and resting them on his arse. He’s trying to get Neil to move closer and thankfully he does, pressing up against him until Olly can’t tell where he stops and Neil starts, which is exactly what he wanted. Their legs are intertwined and Neil is moving back now, setting a quicker rhythm as he kisses Olly, catching his bottom lip between his teeth and tugging lightly, making Olly moan into his mouth.

“Come on, baby,” Neil mutters, hands stroking down Olly’s side, before taking his hands and pinning them up by his head, their rhythm getting slightly more frantic.

All Olly can hear is their harsh breathing, the heavy beat of his heart in his ears and the occasional rustle of bedsheets.

Neil pauses all of a sudden. “What do you want?”

Olly blinks dazedly, and Neil’s watching his mouth as he licks his lips slowly, already feeling a slight ache from so much kissing.

“You’re great,” Olly half slurs, leaning back up wanting Neil’s mouth back on his.

Neil laughs softly, sliding his hand back up Olly’s side to cup his face again. He seems to like doing that, Olly thinks absently.

“That’s very kind of you to say, but what do you want to do right now?”

“Is this a trick question?” Olly finally answers, trying to get his brain-to-mouth action functioning again, now it seems like Neil wants an actual conversation instead of just getting to it, which was what Olly was hoping for.

Neil grins again and rolls his eyes at Olly, propping himself back on his arms. That was a silly move, because now Olly’s getting distracted by his arms again, making him even less likely to be interested in a conversation.

“Okay, well I’ll start then. I’d be pretty keen on some blowjob action, but I’d also be pretty happy kissing you all night so, ball’s in your court,” Neil says frankly before tacking on, “figuratively.”

Olly’s brain has switched back off again at the word “blowjob” so he just nods in what he hopes is an enthusiastic but not Churchill nodding dog-esque manner. “Come back here,” he ends up saying in a slightly petulant tone.

Neil just looks delighted.

“Is that a yes to blowjobs? Not that I’d wanna push you, I’ve just been stuck on your mouth all night,” he sweeps his thumb back over Olly’s mouth, which is still slightly parted, and traces across his bottom lip slowly.

Olly seizes this very nice opportunity and opens his mouth further for Neil’s thumb to slip in. Neil’s eyes immediately go molten dark, fixed on the movement.

“Christ, Olly,” he whispers disbelieving, and emboldened, Olly licks across it teasingly, nipping his teeth across before pulling Neil’s thumb back into his mouth on a slow suck.

Neil groans, still disconcertingly still above him. “I’m not exaggerating in the slightest when I say I could come from this.”

Olly pulls off slowly, licks his lips, and lets his eyes drag up Neil’s face even slower, enjoying having this element of control, having such a gorgeous guy hooked on his every move.

“Flip over,” Olly finally murmurs, and Neil stares for a second, before getting the meaning and shuffling across almost comically quickly. He settles on his back and Olly enjoys the new view, before moving across to sit over Neil’s lap, giving a couple of experimental grinds down, watching Neil’s eyelids flutter as he tilts his head back on a groan, hands coming back to Olly’s hips.

“Knew you’d be a good little mover,” Neil murmurs distantly, eyes tracking Olly’s movements.

He likes hearing Neil talk. While he’s always been pretty loud when enjoying himself, Olly’s never been particularly much of a talker. Neil’s got a nice husky voice when he’s turned on though, velvety murmurs about how good Olly looks, how he’s been watching him all night, what he’s been thinking about doing to him.

He moves back and down, leaning over Neil’s boxer briefs, which have tightened considerably and Olly can feel his mouth watering at the prospect.

He mouths across Neil’s pants, and can hear Neil let out an unsteady breath above him, muttering, “Could’ve warned a guy, jesus, Olls,” and feels himself warm at the unexpected nickname.

Olly’s enthusiastic when giving head, it’s one of his favourite things to do if he’s honest, and he kind of wants to tease Neil for a bit longer, and drag out the fun because who knows when he’ll next have such a lovely opportunity? Olly’s also feeling quite desperate for it though. So he peels down Neil’s boxers and entirely predictably, he has a dick that goes along with the rest of his ridiculously attractive self.

Olly slaps his hands down lightly on Neil’s thighs, making him jerk slightly and let out a soft moan – which is interesting, and possibly something to explore if he has the chance of a second round later on. “Is there anything of yours that’s not fucking gorgeous?” he complains, and takes a second to relish the choked off laughter from above him, before he focuses on going down as far he as can and using his hand on the rest he can’t quite cover. Neil’s laughter dies off quite quickly after that.

He glances up and sees Neil now has an arm across his face, but keeps peeking out from behind it to look down at Olly. “Your mouth is perfect,” he grits out, and Olly feels hot all over for what feels like the umpteenth time that night. He tries to get back to the task at hand – he’d like to establish himself as the best one night stand Neil’s had in a while, and he’s not going to be able to do that if he gets distracted by Neil’s heavy gaze following his every move.

He mostly manages to tune out everything else, Neil’s throaty praises a welcome background noise as he strokes through Olly’s hair, and he focuses on the head, flicking his tongue over the tip, before going back down again.

He loses track of time a bit – relishing in the feeling of Neil in his mouth, the weight on his tongue, the control he has just from this, until Neil’s tugging on the back of his hair.

“Baby, ‘m gonna...” Neil trails off and Olly pauses, pulls off and licks his lips, making Neil let out a puff of air from above him.

“Did you wanna come in my mouth?” Olly asks casually and Neil drops his head back on the bed.

“Are you trying to kill me? I would fucking love to come in your mouth if that’s a viable option,” he responds quietly and Olly giggles, before getting Neil’s dick back in his mouth.

Neil comes pretty quickly after that, and Olly’s ready for it, swallowing and feeling a light buzz in his chest afterwards, weirdly content considering he’s not the one who has just come.

He slumps next down to Neil, propped up on one side and staring unabashedly at Neil’s neck, still tilted back as he gulps in air. Olly feels quite smug.

“You’re unbelievable,” Neil murmurs eventually, tipping his head to stare at Olly straight on, leaving Olly feeling a bit stripped back and bare, oddly vulnerable all things considered.

He goes back to his tried and tested tactic of kissing Neil to stop him saying all these very honest, piercing things that he’s pretty sure most people don’t say to their one night stands. Or maybe he’s just not had such luck with polite guys before.

They kiss for a while, Olly still feeling wound up and turned on, but not really wanting to stop kissing Neil long enough to get him to do something about it. He’s grinding down on Neil’s thigh, making aborted little whines  into Neil’s mouth, who grips his arse as a response.

“Olls, Olls,” he stops, kissing Olly again distractedly before stroking his cheek. “I know I owe you a blowjob, but I really want to fuck you.”

“God, yeah,” he interrupts before Neil has a chance to ask if Olly’s on board with the change in plan, moving back so Neil can rummage in his bedside table.

Neil curses under his breath, before a triumphant “aha!” announces he’s found what he’s been looking for, and comes back to lie down next to Olly, resting a hand on Olly’s stomach .

“Annie showed me some videos of you and that band of yours,” he says suddenly, and Olly takes a moment to catch up with this sudden change in conversation.

“What?”

Neil flushes slightly, and Olly bites down on a smile. So far he’s been composed and confident, so seeing him looking a little less so is quite endearing.

“I was gonna say earlier, but didn’t want it to sound weird, but I think you’d got a gig somewhere and she was really proud, so she was showing me some videos, and I’d sort of seen more of you than you’d seen of me before tonight,” he rambles slightly, hand darting around as he tries to explain. “You’re really talented, I was just going to tell you how great a voice you have, but wasn’t really sure when to tell you, without seeming a bit keen so...” he trails off again, runs a hand through his hair, frustrated.  

“I’d totally come see you perform is what I’m trying to say,” he finishes, smiling uncertainly at Olly.

“Thanks,” Olly replies slowly, still feeling a bit thrown by the breakneck change of topic. “I mean, I’ve been enjoying acting, but I love music and it was a hobby, but now it’s kind of taking off a bit more, so we’re seeing how it goes.”

Neil nods, running his hand up to Olly’s neck and smoothing along his Adam’s apple as he swallows heavily. “It would definitely be a waste not to make use of that talent,” he says, and then all of a sudden he’s back to suggestive and Olly’s not sure what talent they’re talking about now.

“I thought you were saying something about fucking me?” he decides to divert attention away from the more awkward topic, and Neil just grins at him, reaching a hand down to palm Olly’s as-yet neglected dick.

“Yeah, you have been waiting a while haven’t you, baby?” he murmurs, stroking him over Olly’s boxer briefs. It’s too slow and not enough.

“Neil, c’mon,” Olly’s gone all breathy again, just at that, and his eyes drift shut, the sight of Neil leaning over him a bit overwhelming all of a sudden.

“Alright, alright, I’ve got you,” he’s tugging at Olly’s pants, so Olly lifts up so he can get them down more easily.

Neil’s hands trace up Olly’s knees, and he feels all shivery again, goosebumps breaking out as Neil moves them up higher. He puts a tiny bit of pressure on, and Olly spreads his legs, getting the message. He bends them up, and Neil sucks in a quick breath.

“Fuck, you’re so hot,” he says almost reverently, and then Olly’s back to feeling a bit self-conscious again.

It’s weird, he thinks, that he suddenly gets a bit squirmy and uncomfortable when Neil’s being so complimentary – presumably that should be making him feel more confident but it’s doing the opposite, as if he’s got to live up to this apparently incredibly attractive sight Neil’s seeing.

He tries not to think too much as Neil glances away to focus on lubing up a couple of fingers, asking, “is it okay, if I...?” half lifting his hand up in a wave that has Olly laughing at the awkwardness.

“Feel free,” he grins, and Neil’s stroking over him softly, eyes intently following the movement.

He’s only brushed across the sensitive skin, still dancing around going further, but it’s enough to have Olly closing his eyes again on an “oh,” already feeling too much, too soon.

Neil’s good with his hands, fingering Olly in a certain, measured way that has him gritting his teeth and grabbing at Neil’s bicep, trying to encourage him to go quicker, to just give him something extra.

“Could watch you like this all day,” Neil’s voice has gone deeper, his free hand alternating between giving Olly’s dick attention and trailing delicately across his thigh.

Olly’s definitely getting loud now, and he spares a quick thought for whichever poor person is next door to Neil, hoping they’re either out or have some good headphones.

“Will die if you try to go this slow for longer than a few minutes,” he says stiltedly, and Neil chuckles, looking pleased with himself, but also intently focused on his fingers and Olly’s reaction.

“Wanna make sure you’re prepped enough,” he says, with a hint of promise, and Olly shivers with anticipation.

“Please,” he gets out, and nearly surprises himself at how needy he sounds. Neil shushes him, leaning over to catch his lips in a heated, messy kiss, before he reaches for a condom, and slicks himself up.

“Alright, Olls, gonna make it good for you,” he murmurs, half to himself before he slowly pushes in, watching Olly’s face and pausing when there’s a slight grimace, before Olly grips him by the arms again, and says, “don’t you dare”.

When he’s all the way in, Neil leans properly over Olly, hair flopping over his face slightly, a sheen of sweat on his hairline, and Olly lets himself drink in the view, the sweep of his shoulders and hollow of his collarbone as he moves above him.

“So fit,” he says without thinking, and Neil leans down to brush their noses together, another stupidly tender movement that has Olly’s hear thumping in his chest. Stupid, ridiculously nice Cambridge boys with their overly intense, emotional one night stands, he thinks, but can’t help suspecting it’s not so much Cambridge boys as Neil himself.

“Beautiful,” he responds, pressing kisses across Olly’s brow, then eyelids as they flutter shut and finally darting down to get his mouth. “’m gonna fuck you now,” he adds, almost as an afterthought, beginning to shift languorously slow, his body one long, beautiful line.

Olly suddenly fervently wishes his creativity extended to art, drawing or even photography, just so he could capture the gorgeous curves and lines, the shadows Neil’s eyelashes cast on his cheeks as he savours the moment.

“You alright, baby?” Neil asks, and Olly rolls his eyes, pushing a hand up into Neil’s hair so he can see his eyes better.

“Be better if you’d fuck me harder,” he says and Neil’s brow furrows, before his mouth curls into a dirty smirk.

“Well, alright,” is all the warning Olly gets before Neil switches up the pace, and properly starts fucking into Olly, making Olly grip at his shoulder, his other hand scrabbling at the sheets for something else to hold onto.

“Oh, god,” he moans, and now Neil’s had the go-ahead he seems fully intent on making Olly fall to pieces beneath him.

The headboard of the bed is beginning to make a rhythmic thump against the wall, but Olly’s too preoccupied with the heat pooling in his stomach, the intense feeling that’s almost too much as Neil keeps murmuring endearments from above.

“You look fucking perfect like this,” Neil groans, hand shifting to hold Olly’s leg up, getting an angle that has him throwing his head back on the pillow, nearly biting right down on his lip to keep himself from moaning too loud.

“Hey,” Neil complains, ducking down for a quick kiss. “Wanna hear you, you make such pretty noises.”

Olly can’t really hold them back anyway, but his next breathy whine has Neil sinking his teeth into his neck again, sucking another love bite into his skin.

Even though they’re pressed tightly together, he wants to touch more of Neil, reaches his hand out blindly, and Neil’s finds it almost instantly, interlinking their fingers together. Neil rests their hands by Olly’s head, their palms slightly sweaty now, but he wouldn’t move if you paid him.

Neil seems to know when Olly’s close, slowing just slightly but going deeper, each thrust making Olly’s toes curl at the wave of pleasure.

“Oh, fuck Neil,” he moans, his spare hand dragging down Neil’s back, nails digging in. It makes Neil jerk with a hiss, choking out “jesus, baby,” and Olly doesn’t hear much else, his orgasm hitting blindingly hard.

He’s trying to catch his breath, barely aware of Neil thrusting above him, before he’s coming too, arms shaking from the effort of holding himself up for so long.

Neil flops back next to Olly, their sides still pressed together, fever hot and slightly sticky, and throws an arm over his face again. “I’m so glad I met Annie,” he says after a moment.

Olly snorts and whacks him on the arm. “Do you have to talk about her after we’ve just had sex?”

“Better than talking about her during,” Neil grins, peeking out from under his arm to watch Olly’s reaction, which is a strangled, offended gasp and another attempted smack on the arm, but Neil’s ready for it this time and catches his hand.

“Heyyyy, I just gave you a great orgasm,” he waggles his eyebrows, and Olly giggles, that stupid floaty feeling returning to his chest.

“How’d you know I was thinking about you?” Olly teases, and Neil’s face shutters into a sulky pout, before it turns sly.

“The ‘oh, fuck Neil’ you kept chanting was a bit of a giveaway,” he returns, his voice mimicking Olly’s when it’s turned on disturbingly well.

“I’m a good actor,” Olly says haughtily, turning onto his side, facing away from Neil, only to have Neil wrap around him like an octopus, one arm drifting to his hipbone, the other wrapped around his chest.

“This is probably a good time to warn you I’m a terrible post-sex cuddler,” he says very seriously.

Olly not so subtly snuggles back into the embrace, letting their legs tangle together.

“This is terrible news, and I’m increasingly horrified at how this night has turned out,” he says, bringing Neil’s hand arm to his mouth to press a quick kiss to the nearest knuckle, and then feeling slightly embarrassed at doing so.

Neil just hmms happily, hooking his chin over Olly’s shoulder. “I like that there’s been no discussion about the fact you’re clearly the little spoon here,” he says, and Olly can feel his grin against his cheek.

“I have had no say in the matter,” Olly protests not very convincingly as Neil idly traces his hipbone with his fingers.

“You’re adorable and small, and I’m intrigued by the fact I could lift you up and fuck you against the wall, probably without too much effort,” Neil says matter-of-factly, and Olly nearly reacts very embarrassingly to that unexpected image.

“I’m 5’9 actually. You’re just very tall,” he says instead, choosing to ignore the second part of the comment.

“Mmm, look smaller in that baggy jumper I think,” Neil ponders out loud, his voice getting more drawn-out and lower, pausing mid-sentence on a yawn.

“Is that why you said you liked it?” Olly asks, curious.

“You looked good in it,” Neil says simply. “Like you like this too though,” punctuating it with a squeeze of Olly’s bare hip.

He’s feeling fuzzy and like he could drop off any moment, when he suddenly remembers Annie leaving him her card.

“What’s the time?” Olly says, trying to see where his phone ended up among the tangle of clothes on the floor.

Neil’s is closer – he seemed to have the good sense to pop it on the bedside table beforehand – and he reaches across with a groan to light the screen up. “It’s just gone three, you wanna stay here? Can text Annie and let her know you’ll be back tomorrow,” he offers, sounding casual, but darting a glance at Olly quickly as if to gauge his reaction.

Olly’s very cosy, and Neil is a very nice big spoon, not that he’s going to tell him that, and he’d definitely prefer to sleep here now he’s comfy, so he shrugs and flops back on the bed.

“If you insist,” he answers with a lazy smile, and Neil snorts, tapping out a quick message before chucking his phone to one side and laying back down.

“You’re doing me such a great favour staying here,” he says dryly, though it still sounds sincere and Olly turns to face him, smiling when Neil stretches out and slides down so they’re nose to nose.

“I like your nose ring,” he muses, reaching up to touch it gently. Olly goes a bit cross-eyed to watch.

“I like your arms,” he replies and Neil smiles warmly.

“You don’t want to start this game, baby, I’ve got a whole list stored up already,” he says warningly, and Olly’s stomach is all fluttery again.

“Oh, really?” he says, perking up and Neil watches him warily. “Go on, then.”

Olly feels like he’s being a bit of a shit, doesn’t want to push Neil too far, but he’s got the feeling Neil’s enjoying it too.

“Well, other than the gorgeous expression you have when you come, you also took my dick like a dream, not to mention those lovely little moans. Sound a bit like a pornstar,” Neil muses, going straight for the explicit, ticking them off on his fingers, and Olly wishes he hadn’t just come, so they could go again.

“You’re a sex fiend,” he says instead, looking at Neil seriously. “And I’m very sad you didn’t mention my soulful eyes or beautiful heart.”

Neil laughs, loud and bright, and Olly feels stupidly happy he can make him laugh like that, before tamping down on that unhelpful burst of feeling. One night stand, he reminds himself fiercely.

“I’m a big fan of your eyes,” Neil murmurs, using both of his thumbs to tenderly stroke underneath, resting them on Olly’s cheeks. “But if I told you I reckon you’re my soulmate after one shag you’d probably get a bit freaked out, so I’m sticking to the physical.”

He says it with a half-smile, and Olly rolls his eyes, laughing, but it’s still got that tone of disconcerting sincerity that confuses him a bit.

The laugh turns into a wide yawn, and Neil watches him with a soft look in his eyes, before climbing off and ambling towards a door Olly hadn’t noticed before.

“You want a quick shower before bed? I’ve got an ensuite,” he nods towards it.

Olly weighs the pros and cons, deliberating whether he’s too tired (and lazy) to move versus being clean and not feeling so horrendous in the morning.

“Don’t know if I can move,” he says sadly and Neil stands at the foot of his bed and holds his arms out.

“I can carry you?” he offers, smirking as if he knows Olly’s now not going to be able to look at those arms without thinking about being held up against the wall.

Olly shuffles off the bed and past Neil’s open arms, “I’m not that pathetic,” he says, though he definitely is, and is already regretting not taking Neil up on the offer as he heads into the bathroom on shaky legs.

“Feel free to borrow that spare toothbrush, it hasn’t been used,” Neil calls after him and Olly’s impressed he has a spare one at the ready, before wondering if it was pre-planned for this express purpose, and feels unexpectedly hollow at the thought.

Neil doesn’t try to follow him in, and Olly’s half-disappointed but he really is too tired to go again, which is very sad indeed, so he starts up the shower and has a quick rinse, using the citrusy shower gel Neil’s got in there.

He’s secretly very pleased with himself at the thought of smelling like Neil tomorrow. Definitely not pathetic, he tries to reassure himself firmly.

When he’s done, he hesitates for a second before taking one of two towels off the rack, and wrapping himself up. After a quick brush of toothpaste with his finger – he feels stupidly stubborn about not being the person to use that toothbrush for no real reason – he opens the door and Neil looks up from where he’d been tapping on his phone, perched on the end of the bed.

He gets up and walks over, tugging a little at where Olly’s holding the corner of the towel, wrapped up in it to his chin.

“Adorable,” he grins, brushes his lips against Olly’s cheek and steps past him into the bathroom.

Olly stands there smiling stupidly for a moment, before the shower starting makes him snap out of it, and he dries himself off, contemplates pulling his pants back on and decides against it, folding the towel onto the nearby chair, and hopping into bed, pulling the now rumpled duvet up to his chin.

His eyes are drifting shut when Neil re-emerges, with what looks like just a hand towel preserving his modesty, droplets of water making their way down his chest.

Olly’s eyes snap open again and Neil watches Olly look him up and down in disbelief.

“You took my big towel,” he shrugs, looking totally unperturbed, and a little smug.

“Sorry,” Olly says, not sorry at all, and thanking Neil’s parents, whoever they were, for creating _that_.

Neil notices the towel neatly folded, smiles at Olly, picks it up with a “you are a well-mannered young man,” and heads back in the bathroom to deposit them both.

He comes back stark naked, and Olly’s cheeks flush totally irrationally – they’ve just had sex after all, but Neil doesn’t notice, sauntering across the room, and flipping the light off.

He fumbles his way over in the dark, a sharp “shit!” suggesting he may have tripped over something.

“You alright?” Olly asks, propping himself up and trying to peer into the darkness.

“Possibly just dying, don’t worry,” Neil replies tensely, as if he’s holding onto whatever body part he’s just injured. Olly hopes it’s not his dick. Or his face.

Neil manages to get back to the bed without further incident, and flops down with a contented sigh. Olly can just about make out his face in the dark, as Neil turns to look at him.

“I would really like to see you ride me, but I’m so tired,” he says suddenly, sounding genuinely sad about it.

“Mmm, I’m too tired too,” Olly agrees quietly, though he gets a twinge low in his stomach at the thought.

Neil sighs, and murmurs, “Maybe later,” before feeling his way up Olly’s chest, and cupping his face, rubbing his ear softly between thumb and forefinger. “Night, Olly.”

Olly smiles into the kiss that follows – it would’ve been unexpectedly sweet after their evening’s actions, but he’s getting used to Neil mixing up the suggestive with tender affection, and he settles in closer, so he can feel the heat off of Neil’s slightly damp skin. “G’night,” he murmurs, letting his heavy eyelids close.

***

He wakes up feeling disorientated, with a dry mouth, blinking at the stream of light peeking through the gap in the curtains, taking a moment to work out where he is.

The hot, heavy presence around his waist is the second thing he notices, and he glances down, seeing a very nice arm indeed, before he remembers last night – the memories a pleasantly fuzzy blur, with shards of piercing clarity, the ache in his lower back a pleasant reminder.

He debates whether to try and fall back asleep, but Olly doesn’t tend to sleep well in strangers’ beds, and more importantly, the mornings after are always so painfully awkward – filled with stilted conversations and shifty looks as whoever you’ve slept with restrains themselves from checking the time, waiting for the moment when you’ll get the message and go.

So, he slides himself out of Neil’s snug embrace and pops to the toilet, has a quick rinse with another DIY toothbrushing session and then tries to work out where his clothes are.

He sees what he thinks are his tracksuit bottoms, climbs over the floor like a cartoon cat burglar, with exaggerated steps, and sees his pants next to them, debates putting those on but decides against it, and slips them in the pocket of his tracksuit bottoms instead.

He holds them up to the light to be sure, before pulling those on, and beginning the hunt for his t-shirt and jumper. He’s got socks and his shirt on, and is just pulling the grey jumper over his head, when he hears the distinct sound of someone clearing their throat.

He freezes mid-motion and sheepishly pokes his head through the collar, to meet Neil’s gaze where he’s watching Olly with a carefully blank look on his face. Olly tugs down the jumper to give him a moment to think, unsure why he feels so guilty when this is the norm after sleeping with a random person.

“You heading off?” Neil asks, shifting to rest his arms over his blanketed knees, bent up as he sits.

“I’m terrible at sleeping in strange people’s beds, so I thought instead of annoying you fidgeting around I’d head back to Annie’s and bother her,” he says with an attempt a smile before frowning. “Not that you’re a strange person, just, you know.”

Neil tilts his head, then says, “Oh okay. I was gonna see if you wanted to go to Fitzbillies in a bit. It’s this really nice cafe and they do great coffee and like cakes and pastries. But, obviously if you wanted to head off, that’s cool.” He looks over at his phone as he speaks, reaching across for it, and checking the time. “If you wanted to use the shower again before you leave, feel free.”

Olly feels a bit lost, standing on the spot and dithering. He’d very much like to get breakfast with Neil, but this wasn’t going at all according to plan – he’d never had a guy he’d randomly slept with not clearly want him gone the next morning.

What the hell do you talk about the morning after? Oh, isn’t the weather nice today? How much of last night do you remember and does it include the embarrassing amount of noise I was making?

And Neil’s tone quickly shifted into cool and casual, not open and warm like he’d been last night, so Olly’s uncomfortable about what Neil actually wants him to do – trying to second guess and failing.

“You don’t have anywhere else to be?” he hedges, figuring he’d leave it open-ended, giving Neil the chance to back out if he wanted. It is his room after all, Olly didn’t want to hang about if Neil was just being polite.

Neil looks at him for a moment, studying his face as if trying to read Olly’s expression.

“No, I don’t have a lecture until this afternoon and I don’t think it’s even relevant to either of the essays I’m doing this week, so I might just get notes from someone after. I, um, texted Annie that you were staying yesterday and she said you weren’t leaving until like tonight and might go for dinner with her at hall? So, I thought you might want to hang out with me this morning,” he goes from looking directly at Olly to sort of looking into the middle distance to his right, and Olly feels the twinge of hopefulness blooming like a flower that’s caught the sun – he’s beginning to recognise this is what nervous Neil looks like.

“You had me at pastry, I just didn’t want you stuck as my reluctant tour guide,” Olly grins, trying to get Neil back into his easy-going personality from before.

“Are you kidding? I would be the best tour guide you’ve ever had. I know everything,” Neil settles against his headboard, a smug smile back on his face.

“Except that modesty is a virtue, apparently,” Olly retorts and Neil’s face falls into an expression of mock hurt.

“That was mean,” he says plaintively. “Now I’m not so sure I want to take you for coffee.”

Olly’s heart thumps painfully in his chest – that sounds much more date-y than Neil had put it before. He tries to put that thought to one side and moves back round so he’s standing by the side of Neil.

“You can’t offer me pastries and cake then take them away again. That would actually be really mean,” he says, while making sad eyes at Neil, and he snorts before his eyes drop to Olly’s chest and he reaches out to tug at the sleeve of his jumper.

“So not only were you planning on shagging and ditching me before I woke up, but you were gonna steal my jumper too!” he sounds happier than Olly would about it if their situations were reversed, but the comment has him puzzled and he glances down.

The jumper is grey and pretty similar to his, but it’s more oversized and not just by design. Looking at it closely he can see the cuffs are different and the colour a bit more faded. Definitely not his.

“I was trying to avoid the awkward morning after, and also this looked exactly like mine in the dark, I didn’t mean to steal it,” he complains, flapping one of the arms which comes loose, dropping down over his hand. It’s still too early for Neil’s shit-eating grin, so Olly tacks on, “besides, my jumper is much nicer, why would I steal this on purpose?”

Neil’s face predictably furrows at that. “For someone with such an angelic face, you’re deceptively evil.”

He pulls again at the jumper, until Olly allows himself to come closer, knees bumping up against the bed, and Neil coughs, raising his eyebrows and nodding at the space next to him. Olly perches on the bed, not quite feeling bold enough to clamber on top of Neil.

“You’re lucky I am currently very into that angelic face,” Neil adds, still holding onto his jumper as he leans in and presses a quick kiss to Olly’s mouth, before pulling back.

“Mmm, lemme just brush my teeth. If I go to the bathroom, will you make another dash for the door?” he lifts a finger and shakes it at Olly in warning, keeping the tone light, but a hint of reservation evident in his eyes.

“Not while you’ve still got my much nicer jumper kept hostage somewhere in this room,” Olly smiles slyly, and stretches out on the bed, arms behind his head.

Neil huffs, but Olly can see his dimple as he heads into the bathroom, so he’s counting that as a win.

He flops back down next to Olly when he re-emerges, and Olly turns to face him, tilting his head up a little expectantly.

“Why was the morning after gonna be weird?” Neil asks instead, and Olly wishes he hadn’t given him time to dwell on that earlier comment.

“Isn’t it always?” he tries a question for an answer, knowing it’s evasive but hoping Neil would just nod and move on.

Neil frowns, looks like he’s going to push further, so Olly goes in quickly and licks into his mouth, trying to distract him with a pretty filthy kiss for so early in the morning.

“I am...” Neil says in between kisses. “... gonna work out...” he gives Olly a nip on his bottom lip that has him groaning. “Fuck, how to stop getting distracted by your mouth,” he gets out before going back to kissing Olly thoroughly.

“Good morning to you too,” Neil says with a dirty grin when they finally pull apart. “It’s...” he reaches for his phone again., “9.30 now, are you hungry?”

Olly could go for some food, he hasn’t eaten since Annie made them the stir fry before they went out yesterday, and he’s feeling a little light-headed, though that could partly be down to Neil’s proximity.

At Olly’s nod, Neil smiles sunnily. “Okay, I’ll get dressed and we can go.”

When he’s pulling on an orange jumper, Olly’s torn between thinking that’s a very nice colour on him and mourning the disappearance of Neil’s abs, but he doesn’t have long to think on it, as Neil’s picking up his wallet and uni card, tucking them into a pocket. “You ready?” he turns to Olly, who grabs his trainers and says, “yeah, one sec”, before meeting Neil at the door which he’s holding open for him.

Neither of them say anything about the fact Olly’s still got Neil’s jumper on.

It’s a crisp, sunny day when they step out, and in the daylight Olly can appreciate the autumnal trees bracketing their walk. “It’s so pretty,” he says looking around.

“I’ve been trying to get a picture of something new each day since I got here, ‘cause I heard you can get jaded a bit quickly what with the workload and just getting used to living here you know? So I’m trying to keep reminding myself how lucky I am,” Neil says, watching Olly run a hand along the bark of a tree dipping towards the pavement.

“That’s a nice idea,” Olly says, wanting to see what pictures he’s taken already – what Neil deems beautiful enough or interesting enough to capture in a photo.

“I’ve been sending them to my sister, she liked the idea at first but I think she thinks I’m getting too filter-happy,” he says, disgruntled. “She just doesn’t appreciate my artistic vision.”

Olly laughs, hesitates for a moment before replying a little shyly: “I’d like to see them.”

Neil glances back at him. “I’ll show you some later. Just, hold there a sec would you?”

Olly freezes, eyes widening in surprise and looking around as if expecting something to jump out, and Neil snorts at him. “No, look natural. I just wanted to take a picture now, if you didn’t mind?”

“Oh,” Olly says stupidly, and fiddles with a loose bit of bark on the tree to his right just to give him something to do. “Sure.”

He doesn’t really want to look at Neil taking his picture, so he glances down at his feet for a moment, before thinking Neil might have had something in mind. “Uh, did you want me to do something?” he asks, but Neil’s shushing him, with a wave of his hand that Olly can see out of the corner of his eye.

“No, no, that’s perfect, done. That might just be my best one yet,” he says, and Olly looks up to catch Neil smiling smugly at his phone.

“Have you washed me out even more with a shit filter?” Olly asks to distract himself from the warm feeling in his chest.

“I’m just covering your face with a giant sticker, then it’ll be perfect,” Neil retorts, starting to walk again, still looking at his phone.

Olly hurries to catch up, tapping Neil on the arm like an annoying child when he gets close enough. “Hey, I wanna see.”

“Maybe when we get there,” Neil smirks infuriatingly, tucking his phone back into his pocket. “It’s just down here,” he points ahead, and Olly follows huffily.

***

[Fitzbillies](http://www.fitzbillies.com/) is fairly busy already. Olly would’ve thought more students wouldn’t venture out before 11, but he supposes lectures start at 9am for the unfortunate ones.

Neil snags them a table in the corner and folds into a chair. “Here,” he slides the laminated menu across to Olly and leans back.

They end up splitting a French toast and hash browns with poached egg, and Neil insists on ordering a Chelsea Bun for Olly to try since apparently the place is renowned for them.

It’s all delicious, hot, buttery and exactly what Olly needed this morning.

“This is amazing,” he says, closing his eyes as he takes a sip of tea. When he opens them, Neil’s smiling at him, looking sort of amused.

“What?” he asks, licking a crumb off his thumb.

“You’re very cute when you’re smiley,” Neil says, glancing down at where he’s stirring his own tea.

“So I’m not when I’m frowning?” Olly demonstrates this with an exaggerated frown and Neil rolls his eyes.

“I feel like I should be fed up of you fishing for compliments...” Neil trails off, then reaches out and briefly catches Olly’s chin between his thumb and forefinger. “You’re very cute whatever the weather,” he recites blandly, but the corner of his mouth curls into another smile and Olly feels all tingly.

“I’m glad you can acknowledge that,” he grins obnoxiously and stuffs another mouthful of French toast into his mouth.

The rest of their brunch goes disturbingly like a date, if Olly was to dwell on it and analyse every moment, which he’s definitely not doing. They talk about themselves and Neil listens intently when he discusses wanting to focus on music, but not being a hundred per cent on committing to it right now. Then Olly feels unfairly emotionally invested after Neil finishes telling him the story behind his first violin – eyes lighting up even now.

There’s also a heavy level of flirtation interspersed among the getting-to-know each other chit chat and Olly’s not sure how he feels about the fact this is possibly the best maybe date he’s had – much more enjoyable than all of his definitely dates.

When they finish up – Neil actually tries to pay, but Olly is adamant they split the bill – he sees three texts from Annie, progressing into caps quite quickly.

_You dirty stop out, thanks for telling me you were staying out all night! Have at least had confirmation from Neil you’re with him._

_Am I going to see you at some point today or are you spending your whole visit with my handsome friend instead?_

_YOU’RE ON A BRUNCH DATE??? HOW QUICKLY IS THIS MOVING? HITTING THE SHOPS NOW FOR POTENTIAL WEDDING GIFT, HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT A KITCHENAID MIXER?_

Then one more vibrating under his hand as he flicks through the first three.

_Obv I’m not getting you a KitchenAid mixer, a wooden spoon would prob be stretching my student budget._

He snorts, shaking his head and ducks out the door that Neil’s holding open for him.

“Is Annie worried about your virtue?” he asks knocking their shoulders together.

“She stopped worrying about that a long time ago,” he laughs, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Neil looks torn between laughing and being curious about that line of conversation, and Olly’d rather not divulge too much of his colourful dating history right now.

“Just wondering where I am and when I’ll be back, though apparently you warned her we were getting food,” he adds.

“I can drop you off back at her room?” Neil suggests, tucking his hands into his pockets, and hovering at the crossroad of two streets, leaning against the wall. He’s looking expectantly at Olly.

He’s a little dejected at the sudden ending of this very lovely eleven hour period or whatever it is, but he supposes it’s longer than he’d been anticipating – and Neil’s existence was certainly more than he’d expected before coming to visit Annie. So, not all bad.

“That’d be very helpful, not sure I’d be able to find my way back as I was a bit distracted last night.” He gives Neil a half-smile, unable to stop himself from flirting a bit more. “Knew you could be a useful tour guide if you put your mind to it.”

They trundle back, and Olly knows he’s dawdling more than the walk over here, but it seems Neil’s not particularly desperate to get back either if his meandering and constant stopping to point out a random bird or something equally trivial is anything to go by.

It’s only once they’ve reached Jesus and have made their way round three identical looking corridors that Olly realises Neil never showed him the picture. “I wanna see that picture of me,” he stops suddenly and Neil rolls his eyes pretending to be put-out, but duly gets out his phone.

“Haven’t instagrammed it, but I did add a filter,” he says and hands Olly the phone.

It’s quite a nice picture, he thinks, squinting at the screen. There’s lots of light behind him streaming around his shoulders, so he looks a bit ethereal. “Not bad. You can tag me in it when you do,” he nods, typing out his handle on a note on the phone, before handing it back.

“You do look quite angelic in it,” Neil smiles at him. “Which is proof that looks can be deceiving.”

Olly glares back, though he has a sneaking suspicion that it may look more disgruntled animal than offended person.

Neil’s crowding him against a door – Olly hopes it’s not going to open suddenly behind him – and pauses, dark eyes much closer than they were a second ago.

“It’s probably not a good thing your angry look is very adorable,” he murmurs.

“That was actually one of my seduction looks,” Olly replies wryly.

“Well in that case, it was very much a success,” is what Olly thinks Neil says, but most of the sentence gets swallowed by their kiss. Olly links his arms around Neil’s back, feeling along the curve of his spine, as Neil tilts his head down for a better angle.

There’s a delicate moment where things are on the brink of getting heavier, but they both pull back at the same moment, foreheads resting together, blinking slowly.

“We’re here by the way,” Neil says finally, tapping the door just to the side of Olly’s head.

“Oh,” the sudden sharp disappointment stings and Olly has a moment of frustration where he wants to grab hold of himself for getting so mushy over a one-night stand.

He turns abruptly, nearly clocks Neil on the chin – “whoops, sorry” he says, petting at his chin apologetically before giving the door a quick knock to occupy himself. Neil tugs at the back of his jumper and Olly faces him, only to get another swift kiss.

“You’re lovely,” Neil says very softly and Olly thinks he genuinely might be melting.

Then the door opens behind him and he whirls back around to see a rumpled-looking Annie in a hoodie and tracksuit bottoms.

“You bellend, I gave you my card specifically so you’d just come back in without disturbing me,” she rubs her eye, acting as if she’d been asleep this whole time instead of texting Olly increasingly nonsensical texts about kitchen equipment.

He’s about to tell her just that, when she beams triumphantly, looking behind him. “Oh, hello Neil, how gentlemanly of you to walk my Olls back over here, hope you were nice to him.”

Neil is smiling, but he looks borderline uncomfortable which is weird.

“Didn’t want him to get lost,” he shrugs noncommittally.

“Uhuh, well I’m very grateful for you as always, but the room is spinning and I’m gonna need another lay down before I entertain Olly anymore,” she says, and does look a bit peaky for all of her ribbing. “Didn’t actually expect you back so soon, if I’m honest,” she grins.

“I’ll come have a nap too, I’m still tired,” Olly decides, as the others both look at him, waiting.

“I’m just through there, will leave you boys to it,” Annie says around a yawn, shuffling back towards her room.

“Thanks for dropping me back, and um, all of last night and this morning,” Olly says in a rush, remembering why he doesn’t do morning afters at this sudden awkward conversation.

Neil looks him over and smiles slowly. “No, thank you, and for my picture for today.”

He watches Olly for a moment, eyes roving across his face as if he’s drinking him in, and Olly almost sways towards him subconsciously.

“I’ll let you get some sleep, and hopefully see you around?” Neil rubs the back of his head, and Olly bites his lip, nods probably too enthusiastically and resorts to a wave.

“See you,” he replies quietly and Neil does a weird half-nod in return, before heading out the door and shutting it softly behind him.

Olly shouldn’t be feeling this morose after such a great night, but he knows he’s got a bit of a dejected expression on as he clambers into Annie’s small bed, huddling in behind her.

“Well?” Annie says, sounding much more awake than a minute ago.

“Well, what?” Olly grumbles, flopping his head onto the gap on the pillow she has left by shuffling up against the wall.

Annie flips over and Olly nearly gets a mouthful of her hair, making him bat at her, spluttering.

“Well, what’s happening with you two? I want to be included in any future stories you tell of how you met,” she says dreamily, resting her head on her hand.

Olly’s silent, and she peers closer in the dim light of the room, her curtains still pulled tight.

“Olls?”

“It was just a one night thing, surely you’re familiar with those now you’re at uni, Annie,” he says dryly.

“Yes, Olly, thank you,” she stops to give him a soft punch on the arm. “I am familiar with one-night stands, just surprised that’s how this one was left.”

She sounds cagey, but Olly’s actually pretty exhausted now that’s all over, seemingly buzzing the whole time he was with Neil and now on a bit of a come-down.

“Funnily enough, you’re not as big a know-it-all as you think you are. Now be quiet, I’m trying to sleep,” he deliberately turns over to face away from her, and she snorts, but doesn’t say anything else.

***

When they’re both more awake, it’s early evening, and Annie hurries them out to go punting, as she’d promised they’d do it. It’s fucking cold and far less fun than Olly thought it would be, but the scenery is gorgeous and the whole trip’s worth it just to see Annie’s look of sheer panic when she briefly loses her footing as they go under a bridge and nearly falls into the grubby water of the River Cam.

Hall is also otherworldly, it genuinely looks straight out of Hogwarts, though Annie says it’s weirder when it’s formal, because then they all wear gowns and it’s a lot smarter. He stares up at the intricate wooden panels and long tables, finding that hard to believe.

He does spend slightly too long surreptitiously peering down each table, looking for a tall, inhumanely good-looking guy who may or may not be Neil, but no luck.

When it’s time for him to leave, Annie looks a little sad, though she still throws her arms around him and pulls him in for a tight hug. “I miss you already, come see me soon if you can. I’m coming to London in a couple of weeks too, can’t so long without seeing this face,” she smiles, squishing his cheeks between her hands.

“Thanks for having me, even though I didn’t spend the full 24 hours with you,” he says cheekily and she grins back.

“Wasn’t expecting you to anyway. Besides, that should give you more incentive to return, to perhaps see another handsome pal of mine,” she looks at him pointedly.

“Yeah, maybe,” Olly replies, very much not wanting to return to this thread of conversation again, shuffling the backpack strap on his shoulder. “Train’s coming in three mins, better make sure I’m on the right platform, I’ll text you when I’m back okay?”

She nods, and he tugs her in for one last squeeze, before waving and heading off to platform three.

He gets a seat, and untangles his headphones to plug in, before he realises he’s still wearing Neil’s jumper.

“Ah, bollocks,” he mutters, realising his (nicer) jumper is presumably still back in Neil’s room. He might get Annie to retrieve it and then give Neil’s to her when she visits in London so there’s no awkward handover when he does next come back to Cambridge.

He finally gets his headphones unravelled, so he can listen to music, and spends the first twenty minutes browsing Twitter and replying to a few odd texts, before he opens up Instagram.

There are two new follow requests.

One’s some random pretentious-looking account that takes pictures of a lot of owls by the looks of things. He’s not sure why they’ve followed him, but the first picture is a very cute baby snowy owl, so he follows it back. He can always use more cute animals on his feed.

The other makes his heart speed up slightly, the name neilmilan and a close up of a very familiar and very gorgeous face as the picture. He accepts, goes to the account and sure enough, Neil has uploaded today’s picture of Olly already.

It’s the caption that makes his jaw drop though.

 _jumper thief_ it says with the side-eye emoji and Olly’s tagged now. He feels very wronged.

 _Excuse u, i’m not the one holding a jumper hostage bc i’m jealous it’s nicer than my (very similar) one_ , he types out and sends the comment, smiling a little to himself.

It’s not until the train’s pulling into London that he sees a new notification – that Neil’s sent him a message directly.

 _Had no other way of making sure you saw me again, what with your ramblings about awkward morning afters..._ is all it says, next to a number, which Olly assumes is Neil’s.

He carefully copies the number and saves it to his phone, fingers slightly shaky.

Debating on what to say, he types out a quick – _is this the evil man holding my fave jumper hostage??_

He gets a reply almost immediately. _Don’t know, need proof of a deceptively angelic face, before I confirm my identity._

Olly smiles to himself, waits until he’s disembarked the train and tucks himself round the side of a WHSmith. He pulls up Neil’s jumper around his face, so just his eyes are peeking out and takes a quick picture to send him.

 _That’s rather provocative._ He gets back a couple of minutes later. He smiles to himself before his phone vibrates again.

  _I see you’re just as cute as you were earlier today though, good to know._

_that’s very nice of u, but when am i going to see my beloved again?_

_You can see me whenever you like, I’m pretty flexible._

_haha, i meant my jumper._

_:( you need to see me to get that back._

_suppose I could make that small sacrifice._

_Does that mean you’ll come on a date with me?_

_yeeees. if i had known u actually wanted a date, i wouldn’t have been so awkward first thing this morning, soz._

Olly has found a bench to sit on while he carries on the conversation, aware he’s smiling to himself stupidly. Though the ‘...’ bubble has appeared and disappeared several times since he last sent that message and now he’s biting his thumbnail slightly nervously awaiting Neil’s response.

 _Wanted to date you properly since I saw you._ finally comes through and Olly’s heart thumps painfully in his chest. He snorts at the text that comes through a second later.

_Is that weird?_

_a little, but nice weird._

He’s feeling slightly exhilarated but also like he doesn’t quite know what to do with himself now Neil has said outright he wants to go on a date. An actual official date, not a weird limbo morning after coffee, which was still pretty perfect as far as dates go.

_That’s good, wouldn’t want to scare you off before we’ve done our jumper swap._

_yr arms more than make up for any weirdness._

_Are you sexting me already, Olly?_

_no!!!_

_:((( shame._

_maybe when i get home though..._

_Gonna hold you to that. Where are you now?_

_kings cross. should prob get the tube now, i’ll text u later._

_Looking forward to it._

Olly smiles the whole way back, and then makes good on his promise.

Neil wants to see him as soon as he’s free, so they agree to meet in two weekends’ time. Olly would have returned to Cambridge before then, but he’s got filming this week and a couple of gigs lined up at the weekend, so that’s the soonest opportunity.

He’s still slightly stunned that this very nice one night stand might actually possibly turn into a legitimate thing.

The only issue will be working out how to let Annie know he’s going to be back so soon, and not with the express purpose of seeing her...

The smug “I told you so” he’s likely going to hear will be worth it if he gets to see Neil and his very nice arms again, though.


End file.
